


Anniversary Celebration.

by eternalwintersunshine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalwintersunshine/pseuds/eternalwintersunshine
Summary: A dazzling night with a spark of love in the air.





	Anniversary Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kat.

11 o’clock in the morning Kang Younghyun is cooking breakfast to surprise his beautiful girlfriend, yet he has been awake since 8 am to get everything ready. He knows that she’ll get up soon so he makes his way upstairs to their bedroom bringing a tray of good home cooked meal for her. 

He puts the tray on the bed, while doing so he looks at how majestic his girl is peacefully sleeping with a big grin on his face. 

After a few minutes, she wakes up with Brian starring at her with a cute smile and he leans into her for a kiss. “Good morning beautiful, how was your sleep?” Brian ask looking super concerned. “Oh, well I had a pretty good dream last night,” she replies. “Hmmm… was I in it? I mean was I in your dream?” Brian replies while winking at her. “Maybe you were…” she responds with a smirk. He stares at her with a heavenly look on his face and starts to kiss her passionately. 

He has been with her for two years and her lips still taste like fresh picked strawberries just like the first time he had ever laid his lips on hers. 

“I love you,” Brian says while breathing heavily. “I love you too,” she responds trying to catch her breath. 

“Alright, alright,” as he hesitates to pull away, “I made you breakfast I really tried my best to cook all of this and I’m pretty sure it doesn’t taste that bad,” as he assures her. “Happy two years Kat,” while he kisses her nose. 

"I'll eat everything you cooked for me. Happy two years sweetheart,” Kat says while she kisses Brian’s nose. “Hmm, I’ll start with the omelet,” she smiles. 

Brian gets up heading towards the drawer, “we’re going out later tonight. No buts whatsoever. I already reserved a restaurant and I got you a dress for tonight so you can’t say no,” he pulls out a box with the dress inside handing it to her as she takes a bite of the omelet. Kat’s face was flustered as she swallows the rest of her food. “You’ll have some time to rest, I know the fashion show tired you out last night. But don’t you worry I’ve got everything planned out, so don’t stress out all you have to do is get ready and leave it to me. I’ll leave you to do things you need to do alright,” as Brian approaches to the door. “Fine just leave like that…” Kat sounding sarcastic. Then Brian runs to Kat to give her a kiss before he heads out, “I’ll see you later,” as he winks at her. 

Kat finishing up the breakfast meal that was made for her, as she hears on the other side that Brian is playing his bass. Kat would never get tired of seeing and hearing Brian play it no matter how many times he had played one song over and over again. Just the sight of him with the bass gets Kat ecstatic because she’s so proud of the things he had achieved with his music and seeing Brian happy, simply made her happy as well. 

As Brian is playing Get You by Daniel Caesar in the other room, the music starts to fade as she reminisces of the early days of the first time she saw him play. 

It was at a fashion show where she attended, to Kat it seemed like another event with all the usual things going on. But this time they had invited a famous band to perform at this fashion show. As Kat was about to leave her colleague insisted she stayed to see the band perform, for she heard great reviews about them. Kat was hesitant but she eventually gave in and went near the stage to see how good they are since a lot of people were hyping up to see them. Kat who was bored just wanted to get out of there, until a man with the blonde hair said, “hello everybody! how are you all doing tonight? Great? That’s great to hear you all are having fun. We’re a band named Day6 and it’s an honor to perform in front of all of you here tonight. I’m Young K the bass player and rapper….” the rest of the members continued to introduce themselves but Kat wasn’t listening to them, her eyes were focused on bassist player Young K. 

Asking her colleague, yet still concentrated on the Young K, she says, “who’s the bass player?” “Oh Brian? I mean Young K?” her colleague replied. “So… he’s real name is Brian?” Kat asks quickly. “That’s his English name, Young K is his stage name and Kang Younghyun is his real name.” “Wow you know a lot about him.” Kat looks at her colleague. “Well yeah it was my job to get them here so I had to do my research. The songs about to start.” 

The band started to sing, she was surprised of how Brian was visually good looking and talented. Kat thought all members were, but Younghyun caught her eye the most. As Young K was singing his part, he looks directly at Kat and she swore at that moment he just put her under his spell. 

Kat indulged in her daydream, freaked out when she saw the time. “Wow it’s almost 12:30, I have to get ready. Was I eating and dreaming for that long?” she asks herself. They weren’t going out until 7 pm but she thought, “it’s not till later but I have so many things I have to do, get ready with makeup, do my brows and nails and all those other stuff. Alright I can do this,” excited and motivated as she can’t wait to what Brian has prepared. 

It is almost 6 o’clock pm and Kat is almost finish getting ready. She takes the box taking out the dress Brian got for her. It was the dress she’s been wanting for a while and she couldn’t believe he bought it just for this occasion. 

A big smile on Kat’s face as she was putting on the dress, while Brian walks in looking at Kat and is stunned by her beauty. Brian walks straight to Kat, “let me help zip it up for you,” as he zips up the dress for her, she slowly starts kissing her neck and embraces her from behind. “You are so God damn beautiful, do you know that?” Brian whispers to Kat with his husky voice. 

“Should I unzip this dress for you instead?” Brian teases Kat with the giant smirk on his face. Kat who almost said agreed to what he said came to her senses, “no because we’re going out tonight like you said and we have to get going soon since the reservation is at 7,” she responds calmly. “Alright then if you say so,” Brian agreeing to Kat. 

Both of them heading out with their leather and faux fur jacket, two fashionable lovebirds walking out of the car going to the place Brian is taking her. “We look great,” Kat smiles at him. “We always look great,” Brian responding happily to Kat. 

“Now I want you to close your eyes, alright? You have to Kat it’s a surprise,” Brian reassuring her it’s all going to be fine. She agrees and does what he says, while Brian puts his hands over her eyes just in case she takes a peak. "I'm taking my hands off now and you can finally open your eyes,” he says and Kat nods her head. 

Kat opened her eyes to a place so magical, beautiful and is breathtakingly amazed of how Brian did all of this. It was in the middle of forest where you could see the moon shining so brightly. The whole place setting, décor and even the dinner that is set up was perfect for their two years anniversary. All of the things Kat wanted, Brian has set it up on this special day. 

Brian takes her hand, leads her to where they’ll be having dinner and he takes out the chair to let her sit first and he sits after on the other side. “We’re having sashimi from my favorite place of where you wanted to try so badly. But since you can’t go there, I brought it here for you instead,” Brian looking so happy as he puts some on her plate. Kat still shocked how he was able to do this with his busy schedule. “When you’ve got someone special in your life, I think you should take time out of your day to plan things just to make them happy,” Brian explains to Kat who is an awe right now. 

They ate, talk and drank some Moscato wine for their dinner as they enjoyed each other’s company. 

Brian asks Kat for a dance and she takes his hand letting him lead the way. The music cues in with lyrics playing the background “we get it almost every night when that moon is big and bright. It’s a supernatural delight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight.” 

Kat lays her head into his chest as they almost embrace each other while dancing. “Do you remember the first time I saw you?” Brian asks Kat. “Yeah, my manager thanked your manager and your band and we got introduced,” she replies. “Nope. The first time I saw was actually when I was performing on the stage of the fashion show that night and my eyes noticed you somehow. I was so glad you and your friend decided to come right in front to see us perform,” Brian smiling as he reminisces. “What really?!” Kat looking directly at Brian. “That’s when I first felt something powering over me. It was like...” “I put a spell on you?” Brian continues her sentence. Kat nods and they both laugh. 

Brian looks over at Kat and kisses her pink lips, that taste like home and she is his home. He kisses her deeply and passionately in the moonlight not wanting this night to end but wanting to spend the rest of his days with her. 

"You are my home Katherina,” Brian kisses her hard this time not caring if he’s able to breath. 

The End?

Kat goes to her email and she has one from Brian. Shocked from this she opens it immediately.  
“For my main source of happiness, this is for you.”  
Scrolling down she sees this:

♪Playlist for Kat♪

I. I Like You 좋아합니다 – Day6  
II. L ean on Me 오늘은 내게 – Day6  
III. O ne – Ed Sheeran  
IV. V ideo Games – Lana Del Rey  
V. E arned It – The Weeknd  
VI. Y ou and I - Lady Gaga  
VII. O ne Dance – Drake ft. Wizkid and Kyla  
VIII. U mbrella - Rihanna  
IX. K iss Me – Ed Sheeran  
X. A nimals – Maroon 5  
XI. T hinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran 

** ** **** ** **

XII. Get you – Daniel Caesar ft. Kali Uchis  
XIII. We Belong Together – Big Bang  
XIV. I Like Me Better – Lauv  
XV. Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars  
XVI. I’m Yours – Jason Mraz  
XVII. Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae  
XVIII. You’re Beautiful – James Blunt  
XIX. Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney  
XX. The Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga  
XXI. I’sn’t She Lovely – Stevie Wonders  
XXII. When You Love Someone 그렇더라고요 - Day6


End file.
